moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arasael
Lore Disclaimer|center Uh-oh! Lore Disclaimer here! You might want to take a look at the Lore Disclaimer page if this seems odd and foreign. Personality Known for her benevolence in her early life, she worked hard in her studies always trying to better herself. While Arasael rarely 'socializes' she can be known for her kindness, even if she does slip into bouts of random nonsense or riddles. Either way she does have a sort of haughty attitude which most Elves seem to carry with them. When Arasael was transformed into a Human she took on a more malevolent role, she became obsessed with the Old Gods; along with her dark magic. History Birth and "Greatness" Born to a Highborne family, Arasael was taken up and raised in the palace. Years of harsh training and lessons in decorum would turn her into a proper lady. Deemed a Handmaiden by the age of 17, she still worked hard in her studies; wishing to be a part of the Magi that worked within the Towers of the Palace. When Hakkar the Houndmaster set foot into Kalimdor (The Super-Continent), Arasael would find herself beset by other-worldly whispers. Like Deathwing (Neltharion the Earth Warder), she was whispered to by the Old Gods; they promised her greater power and strength. Arasael defected from the wayward Highborne soon after the whispers began; driven to near insanity from the demanding voices. After weeks of wandering the Dragons' Mountains, she finally joined the war. Joining the Elves, she fought hard with the Moon Guard against the enemy. As Jerod Shadowsong's army drew near Zin'Azshari, Arasael witnessed the death of her mother at the hands of a demon; which she quickly slaughtered along with a few others in her path. When the Sundering finally occurred, she, along with what was left of her family, and the Highborne were exiled from Kalimdor. Quel'thalas and Lordaeron The finding of Quel'thalas was a difficult journey for Arasael and the others, though the Old Gods whispers had long since ceased; something dark still lingered in the deep recesses of her expansive mind... Ziakus (Arasael's Father) deemed their House name as "Dawnrunner" after Quel'thalas was founded. Arasael continued her magical studies sometime after things had settled, however during this time she saw to the mastery of her martial skills. Ziakus and the others within the Dawnrunner House believed her skills could be of better use in the Human nations to the west (Knowing that the High Elves owed a service with their aid in the Troll Wars). However she declined and shut herself away; taking her studies as being the most important task. Numerous years would pass before Arasael would resume contact with society, she remained in Quel'thalas for a time, but eventually left when tales of Green-Skinned monstrosities attacking the west lands reached her ears. Arasael left Quel'thalas and sought to aid the Alliance of Lordaeron against the Orcs. Offering not only her martial skills, but her powerful magical skills, she aided the Alliance as best as she could. She fought at: Thandol Span, Capitol City, and finally Blackrock Mountain. With the Second War finally at an end, Arasael decided to live in Lordaeron for a time; she built a small home in Hillsbrad. Arasael did marry during her time in Lordaeron, she married a merchant of Gilneas and bore him a daughter; which she later granted to her husband just after her birth. Transformation, Dalaran, and Sanctuary. Life in Hillsbrad was anything but easy, most of the locals called her a Witch; as she dabbled in magic taken from Orc Warlocks during the closing of the Second War. While she was still using the Arcane Arts, she slowly started to change, preferring the darker magics. With the new magic in hand, the Old God' voices returned within her mind; driven by their maddening voices, she began stealing away citizens in the dead of night and began experimenting on them. With her mastery over magic and the corrupting influence of Demonic Magic, she slowly changed; her hair once the color of dead white; became dark brown, her eyes became a fel green color, and her skin became darker. However somewhere down the line, Arasael failed a task given to her by the Old Gods, her punishment came in the form of a body transformation; they had changed her into a Human (Reasons for this being unknown.) The denizens eventually believed that Arasael had killed the Elven Witch, they found her to be even worse. On a winter's night, the people led a mob to Arasael home and attempted to kill her; however Arasael expected as much and escaped sometime before the mob arrived at her home. She fled northwest, to Dalaran. Fleeing Northwest to Dalaran she was deemed by other citizens to be one of the weird folks (Cultists within the Cult of the Damned) who gathered in Andorhal, as she wore dark clothing and kept her face concealed. Upon reaching Dalaran, she was allowed entry; however she was closely followed. Sarenal attempted to live carefully among the other Magi; though few suspected she was a Dark Wizard. She eventually "secured" passage to Kalimdor with Jaina and the people she had gathered, though she had never intended to leave the Eastern Kingdoms, she figured it'd be safer in the lands to the west. Escaping to Kalimdor and Allies The journey to Kalimdor was an interesting one, people feared her, and some were in awe. Those that found her interesting were taken in as her secret apprentices, they would eventually become members of the Twilight's Hammer, or commanders of the Twilight Elite (Sarenal the Black's Guild). Following the last few of Lordaeron with Jaina bore many results for Arasael, she was able to further her studies in secret; taking her apprentices with her. Two people in particular caught Arasael's eye however, a warrior named Siena and a magi named Isabell. Siena was a skilled warrior hailing from Gilneas, she and her family left Gilneas a little while before the First War broke out made a life in Hillsbrad near Dalaran. Isabell was born to a poor family that hailed from Alterac before its destruction, she was later taken to Dalaran after word reached their ears of her magical skills surfacing. Siena demonstrated amazing control with any sword and even more so with a shield, she would serve Arasael well. As to Isabell, she showed considerable control over her magical skills. It did not take long for Arasael to convert Isabell to her path, and with the right talking, Arasael and Isabell were able to turn Siena to the "True" path. Battle of Mount Hyjal Arasael and her followers didn't take much part in the battle of Mount Hyjal, merely providing magical and martial support when they could for Lady Jaina Proudmoore. As Archimonde neared the trap, Arasael and her apprentices fled into the hills and watched his destruction. Secretly relishing in Archimonde's death, and enjoying the thought of being able to accumulate more dark magic from the corpses of both the Demons and the Scourge. Returning to the Eastern Kingdoms After the Third War ended, Arasael along with her puppets and apprentices remained in Kalimdor for four years; scrounging up any knowledge they could. Four years past and Arasael and her followers returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, heading to Menethil Harbor. Once in the Wetlands, she traveled to Grim Batol seeking something, but found the gate barred and locked. Arasael took her followers with her to the south into Elwynn Forest. Fall of Naxxramas By the time Naxxramas became a threat in the Eastern Plaguelands, Arasael was branded as a Witch again, she was indeed a mystery to many. Living in Elwynn, she would take innocents in the middle of the night (Just like in Hillsbrad), her cultists and her would perform experiments or simply force one to join Arasael's growing cultist group. After months past, Arasael left her cultists and followers under the command of her second, Isabell. Arasael traveled with quickness to the Plaguelands hoping to enter Naxxramas to recover information on Scourge Magic. As she neared the besieged Citadel, she looked to the Argent Dawn; saying she was a mage requisitioned by Bolvar Fordragon to aid the Dawn. Being granted access, she snuck off once she had the chance; and as soon as she had got there, she was gone. The Burning Crusade Arasael and her cultists though quiet since the fall of Naxxramas, sprung to life once again when rumor hit that the Dark Portal had reopened; they knew more knowledge awaited them in Outland. While her cultists left to gather what they could in Outland, Arasael traveled to the Myst Isles with Siena and Isabell. Allying themselves with the Draenei of Exodar, they moved forward; coming to the Bloodmyst Isle. Once on the Isle, Arasael discovered the crashed pod of a seriously injured Draenei Paladin. Using her mild knowledge in medical works (First Aid), she repaired some of the damage done to the Draenei. The Draenei awoke several days after her finding, and after a week she befriended Siena, Isabell, and Arasael; she revealed her name to be Si'anar. After heading out of Bloodmyst, they were ambushed by a large party of Sunhawk Blood Elves, Si'anar (Priest) displayed her holy prowess and the group easily took down the Sunhawk forces. The four left the Myst Isles, Arasael had snagged an important recruit. Sunwell and Betrayal Months past, and Arasael had finally molded Si'anar into a thing of beauty; with months of shadow and demonic exposure, Si'anar eventually became a warped monstrosity of former self. With the news of Kael'thas returning to Quel'thalas and stealing M'uru and the forming of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Arasael found this to be an ample opportunity to gain some more spell knowledge from the Legion; she left her cultists and followers once more in the hands of Isabell. However she had no idea that Isabell and Si'anar plotted against her... Isabell knew that something even greater than the Sunwell Incident would happen down the line, her perfect opportunity to betray Arasael and take her power would come soon enough, and when that time came she would become the Herald of the Old Gods (Sarenal the Black's self-proclaimed title). Arasael returned after the events revolving around the Sunwell were resolved to Elwynn (Finding many things in disrepair.), only to hear news that Stormwind and Orgrimmar were attacked by the Scourge. Arasael wished to investigate, but as she neared the door to her secret home, a magical barrier erected itself; leaving Arasael confused, however she figured something was wrong as the Old Gods voices had ceased within her mind. Isabell, Si'anar, Siena, and the other commanders used a binding spell to bind her; Isabell used an unknown spell upon Arasael, and siphoned her magic, strength, knowledge. Isabell deemed Arasael arrogant and complacent, and with final words of farewell exiled her from their service. Wrath of the Lich King Arasael took her exile to heart and vanished completely... Isabell deemed herself as Sarenal the Black. With the Alliance and Horde focusing their attention in Northrend, Sarenal the Black found this to be the excellent time to infiltrate Stormwind and every other major city. As Sarenal the Black's new followers and cultists built up their strength, Sarenal ventured off to the unknown (No one knew where she went), when she returned she had an eerie presence wrapped around her and her eyes glowed an odd shade of violet. She had changed, and her followers believed she would bring more greatness upon themselves, more so than Arasael ever could. After returning to Elwynn, Sarenal the Black decided it best to move her cultists out of Elwynn; she needed a secret location, one where they could operate in complete peace. With Icecrown Citadel finally being targeted, Sarenal and her cultists went back into obscurity, knowing the Horde and Alliance would return to their lands soon enough. Siena's Doom Upon orders of Sarenal the Black, Siena travelled to Icecrown during the start of the Northrend campaign in search of more information on Scourge Magic... She ended up being slaughtered by a Scourge Commander and raised as a Death Knight. A month went by and for some odd reason the Lich King's hold on her had broken, with this revelation known she decided to seek out the Knights of the Ebon Blade for asylum. (She eventually joined back with Sarenal the Black a month into the Cataclysm.) Coming Cataclysm With the rise of the Twilight's Hammer and Deathwing, Sarenal the Black chose to side with the Twilight's Hammer, her cultists followed her as well. She eventually established a small sect (Guild) that would do the Twilight's Hammer's bidding. Arasael also chose to finally come out of hiding and decided to track down Sarenal the Black with what mild resources she had to work with. One by one however the Commanders of the Twilight's Elite (Guild) were killed by members of the Horde and Alliance, towards the end of the Cataclysm it was just Siena and Sarenal the Black. Siena surrendered herself and was granted a prison sentence... Sarenal the Black however fled from her enemies and was eventually found by Arasael in Uldum, a battle took place and Sarenal the Black was finally killed. Current Activity As of Mists of Pandaria, Arasael ventures back into the world; having slain her rogue apprentice at the end of Cataclysm. Relationships and Friendships Ziakus Dawnrunner - Father of Arasael and the patron of the Dawnrunner House, he fought in Quel'thalas during the Third War and survived. He disappeared sometime during the events of Wrath of the Lich King. Terylynn Dawnrunner - Mother of Arasael and the matron of the Dawnrunner House, she was killed by demons during the War of the Ancients. Azcadillia Dawnblaze - Youngest of the Dawnrunner Family and sister to Arasael. She was an Oracle, noblewoman of Silvermoon and currently inactive. Damos Dawnblaze - The nephew of Arasael and son of Azcadillia Dawnblaze and Leoh Dawnblaze, he joined Kael'thas's felsworn Blood Elves and was killed during the Sunwell Incident. Pyronor (Nickname) Dawnrunner - Eldest son of Ziakus and Terylynn, brother of Azcadillia, Sarenal, and Pyrasael. He was slaughtered during the Third War. Pyrasael Dawnrunner - The middle child of the Dawnrunner Family, she became a Death Knight during the Third War, and eventually defected from the Scourge and joined the Ebon Blade. Tylynn Dawnrunner-Silvermane - Daughter of Arasael, current inhabitant of Gilneas (Pre-Cataclysm), and a magi of ordinary skills. Leoh Dawnblaze - Pathstalker of Silvermoon, trainee under the House Dawnrunner, married to Azcadillia Dawnrunner, died at the end of Wrath of the Lich King. Anabell Felblaze - Blood Knight of Silvermoon, trainee of Ziakus Dawnrunner, and the secret mistress of Ziakus Dawnrunner. Siena - Friend of Arasael, slain in Icecrown, current Death Knight of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and a commander of the Twilight Elite Isabell/Sarenal the Black - Ex Apprentice of Arasael, current Herald of the Old Gods, and leader of the Twilight Elite. Si'anar - Ex Apprentice of Arasael, first commander of the Twilight Elite. Idiosyncrasies and Quotes *Speaks many languages and is highly fluent in Thalassian *Always found studying or furthering herself magically *A regiment of body guards usually follow her *A yellow-skinned Felguard always follow her *Easily annoyed *Last name unknown (Sarenal the Black/Isabell) *Loves the color violet Arasael the White's Quotes *To know everything is a crime, some mysteries are better left undisturbed. - Her speaking to Isabell *I stay on the mortal plane because my work is not finished. - Her speaking to an Inquistor *Power comes and goes, one person can have infinite power, in the end however it cannot save you from your imminent death. - Her referring to Sarenal the Black *What? Can't an old lady look into a Moonwell? I knew of your prejudices against the Highborne, but believe me... My thirst for magic died long ago. - Her speaking to a Druid in Stormwind *What one knows is not what someone else knows, for there are a variety of different opinions in this world. - Her speaking at a trial in Darnassus *I don't speak in riddles, I speak of things you yet know of. Do not call me a crazy old lady. - Her speaking to her nephew (Some odd years prior to the Third War) *Shaaroon, lower your axe... You're not as intimidating as you used to be, and I'm sure these people just wish to talk. - Confrontation between Levenar Grimfang and Grelgar Grimfang Sarenal the Black's Quotes *Knowledge is power, and one who knows it all, would know to guard it well. - Her speaking to her second *The Light is fickle compared to the glory of the Old Ones. - Her confronting a Paladin in the Wetlands *Open your mind, observe the world and you'll see only chaos... The Old Gods wish to rectify this. - Speaking to a student. *Glory to the Old Gods, death to the heretics of Order! - Battle Cry *Yogg-Saron and C'thun's defeat is trivial, what matters most is the coming of order from the others... Or more so their followers. - Speaking to Levenar during a summit meeting. *From my mouth comes the truth that all must obey. - Speaking before an assembly of followers. *I hold great power and I'm not afraid to use it upon anyone, stay in your place and do not speak of heresy in my presence; it will do you good in the long run. - Speaking to another student. *Unlike Arasael I'm observant, I see things she couldn't or wouldn't... I'm the future of this sect, I will bring the word of the Old Gods to everyone. - Speech of the Assembly *Arasael was weak, I am not. I wield power with one hand, and I kill with the other... She was too afraid to do any of this besides study and experiment. - Speaking to Si'anar. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage